Twisted Motivation
by American Italy
Summary: I thought for sure I was dead. I felt the warm liquid drip down my face. Even though I was in the open, no one could see me. I couldn't move. Speak. Nothing. I tried to scream. But it didn't help. I was trapped. The grass pricked at my face. I could see the blood drip from my hand and hit the grass. I didn't know what to do, who could help me, or where I was. AU Rated T for now..
1. Feliciano

**Hello! It's me again! Yes, I am back with another story! I wrote this one a while back actually.**

**This story originally had NOTHING to do with Hetalia and the main character was a girl. I just changed the names and tried to change all the "she's" to "he's" and stuff like that. So if you see a random "she" in a sentence that's talking about Feli, just message me or tell me in a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff other than the storyline. Not the anime(Hetalia) or characters..except for "Mom"...I made her up...**

* * *

_I thought for sure I was dead. I felt the warm liquid drip down my face. I felt trapped. Even though I was in the open, but no one could see me. I couldn't move. Speak. Nothing. I tried to scream. I really tried. But it didn't help. I was trapped. The grass pricked at my face. I could see the blood fall off my face and hit a grass blade. I didn't know what to do, who could help me, or where I was._

I immediately opened my eyes, the bright light of the sun peering through the window caused me to squint. I was clutching tightly onto my notebook and had broken my pencil. That's when I realized everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, someone had too much to drink last night" Someone in the back whispered.

I sat there, frozen. Not sure on what to do. I could feel the eyes looking at me from head-to-toe. I glanced around the classroom. The whiteboard was it's normal white, there was black writing on it. Mr. Antonio, the teacher, was standing in the front, also looking at me. He looked about in his 30's and his emerald green eyes sparkled as the light hit them. He had on a brown suit-like shirt with matching pants that went down. I looked down at my ripped jeans and then back up at everyone else.

"Alright class..." Mr. Antonio said, turning back to the board.

I felt the eyes turn away from me and back to the teacher. I relaxed and slouched down in my seat slightly as I listened. I pleaded for the bell to ring. The time read 2:10pm and the class ended at 2:15pm, that was also the end of our school day. I counted as the seconds went on, hoping that when I said the next number, I would be cut off by the bell.

"289...290...291..." I counted. Then finally, the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the classroom and quickly out to my bus.

I'm a freshman at Derin Wilder High School. I'm about 5 foot 3 and have short auburn hair with a weird curl sticking out on the left side of my head. I have freckles the rested across my nose and the top of my cheeks. My eyes are dark brown. Feliciano Vargas. That's my name. I live in Venice, Italy. I was wearing a yellow shirt with black headphones printed on it under a worn out black vest. I had on my favorite converse and jeans that were pretty ripped. My mother told me to wear ripped ones because when I have my "episodes" I grip really hard on things, my mother doesn't know why. It's because of what happens during those "episodes". I get dizzy and I suddenly blackout. But I don't fall over, I just sit there, or so people say. But during the "episodes" I have a vision. These visions aren't just dream-like ones. They actually feel like it had happened and they were so vivid.

~•~•~

The bus ride felt like forever. I had my head rested on the window and my backpack was next to me. We pulled into my neighborhood and stopped at the first stop. About 5 students got off and walked down the big hill. The loud bus full of high schoolers sped down the hill. Some of the people in the back were yelling and laughing with their hands up like they were on a roller coaster. I was the 4th stop in our neighborhood and we were at the 2nd.

The bus driver slammed on the brakes, about to miss the 3rd stop, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and slam into the seat in front of me. As people got off, one of the jocks of the school saw my fall over and laughed. He pushed my head more into the seat.

"Hey, stop it." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. It was Ludwig. He was that one "jock" that was actually nice to people. The bad thing is though, I have had a crush on since like 7th grade. He pushed the other guy off of me and shoved him forward so he would continue walking before looking at me and smiling with his icey blue eyes. They reminded me of the ocean. His eyes were so pretty and went very well with his blonde hair that he slicked back everyday.

"Hope to see you there" Ludwig said, handing me a folded piece of paper, pulling me back into the real world. He then walked down the steps of the bus. I nodded slightly in shock, my mouth open in awe, before quickly looking at the paper once I snapped back.

_**PARTY TONIGHT!**_

_**1473 Westaway Ave.**_

_**DJ, drinks, dancing, games, and many more!**_

_**Hope to see you there!**_

I looked at it for a couple more seconds before looking around. Could he really have been talking to me? I asked myself. I shrugged slightly before folding the paper back up and putting in my back pocket. The bus stopped again and I stood up and headed for my house.

I quickly ran up the steps and ran into my light blue and green room. I quickly looked around in my closet and picked out a white shirt with a black vest and some black skinny jeans. My mother walked in

"What's that for?" She asked, leaning on the door frame. She had light blonde hair and she had a pink apron over her white shirt and jeans. She was carrying a wash cloth and had on tennis shoes.

I jumped slightly "Oh, I was invited to one of my friend's parties tonight" I replied.

"Who's?" My mother asked, swinging the washcloth over her shoulder before rubbing her hands together slightly and walking into the room.

"Umm...Kiku's." I said hesitantly.

I could tell my mother noticed the hesitation in my voice, but she just nodded "Will her parents be there?" she asked. I nodded.

She walked next to me and put her hand on my arm and rubbed it slightly while looking down at the outfit, she smiled "That was the outfit your father and I picked out for you for our trip to America.. But then everything happened..." her voice trailed off a bit "...So since you were in the hospital and I was the only parent..." she paused "We couldn't go.." she added with a sigh.

I nodded again, looking at the clothing.

"Well, you have fun." My mother said, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter 1...hope you like it!**


	2. Big Mistake

**Here I am! Back with another chapter~ I might now update a lot because of school and business.**

***insert disclaimer stuff***

* * *

It was around 8pm and I had my hair brushed neatly and the outfit I was supposed to wear to America on. I walked into the kitchen where my mother was.

"You look very handsome" she said with a smile.

"Can I take the car?" I asked, smiling back at her.

I had just gotten my license a couple weeks before my father died in the accident and ever since then, my mother had been afraid for me to drive.

Mother thought for a moment before sighing "Yes.. But drive safe, put on your seat belt..." she started to explain, tossing me the keys. I just nodded and walked away and out to the garage.

When I arrived at a big white house with a long narrow driveway that had many other cars in it, I sighed and relaxed in my seat before getting out and walking up to the door.

I could hear the music blasting inside, but there was also some playing out back. Ludwig, the guy I like, opened the door "Hey!" he said happily.

"Hi" I replied, glancing around inside. There were many people there. Some were wearing their normal, everyday outfits, while some, like me, were in their party outfits and all. Most of them were dancing and talking. There was a huge bar-like table diagonally to her right.

"Well, C'mon in" Ludwig said. I nodded and walked in the house. Ludwig closed the door behind me as I walked in.

I stood in front of the door and waited for him to do something.

Ludwig smiled at me "You want a drink?" he asked.

"What is it?" I replied, looking at him.

The blonde laughed slightly, his hair was slicked back, as usual. He was wearing jeans and a normal green shirt that rested on his broad shoulders "Just punch" he said, walking over to the table.

He poured me a cup and handed it over and looked at me as I took a sip.

I nodded slightly "It's good" I said. I actually didn't like it that much, but I was trying to be nice. I held the cup in my hands for a while without taking a sip.

"You okay?" The blue-eyed teen asked.

"Yep!" I took another sip to prove it.

He smiled and nodded "You wanna go someplace where we could talk without all the commotion?" he asked.

I nodded slightly "Sure".

Ludwig took my hand and brought me into the kitchen, before leading me to a door. He opened it up and there was a beautiful porch. He sat down. There were two chairs and a table in the middle of them along with a string of lights going around the outline of the railing. I smiled slightly and sat down. I set the cup on the table and looked at him. I then took another sip to show that I wasn't a coward or anything. But before I knew it, the whole thing was gone. I stared down at the last drops of red punch at the bottom of the cup.

"Let me get you some more" he said, walking into the kitchen and pouring me some more. He walked out and handed it to me before sitting down, closing the door behind him.

I nodded and took a sip. And, once again, before I knew what had happened, he was standing up to go fill it again. One after another I watched the cups disappear and come back full again, then go again.

After a while I felt like I was about to fall out of my chair. The whole place was spinning with every glance I took.

"You okay?" Ludwig asked. But I could barely hear him. His voice was low and it seemed to echo. I looked at him with a strange look on my face.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what was going on, but Ludwig seemed to not care. He had a cup in his hands also, but it was only like his 2nd.

I put my hand to my head as it started to throb and stood up. I swayed before grabbing onto the railing for support.

Ludwig quickly stood up and grabbed me.

I turned, now getting really dizzy. I dropped my cup and stared at him. He was staring at me, but I couldn't tell if he was looking in my eyes, or at the look on my face.

All of a sudden I felt lips press against mine and hands wrap around my waist. Me, not having any clue, kissed the blonde back. He could smell the alcohol in my breath, but I could tell he didn't care because he didn't pull back.

Ludwig pinned me to the wall of the house with a pretty strong force, and put his hand on my arm before making it's way up and to my head.

We continued the kiss before pulling away. I just stared at him. His face was turning slightly deformed in my mind. I suddenly lost my balance and fell over, but of course, Ludwig caught me.

"Why don't you lie down?" he said, leading me inside.

"No..." I slurred "I'm fine" I protested.

"No you're not. You're drunk" Ludwig explained.

"But you said I was just punch..." I replied, still slurred.

"I lied" Ludwig said simply.

~P.O.V Switch~

-P.O.V switch-

Ludwig hit him again, the drinks starting to kick in. There was now blood on his hands. He looked at Feliciano before staring at his hands What have I done? he asked himself. He was pretty sure he had just killed a person.

Ludwig quickly went into the bathroom and washed off all the blood off his hands before hurrying down the stairs. He saw his brother, Gilbert, and one of his friends, Kiku, talking to some girls. Well, Gilbert was talking and Kiku was just standing there awkwardly. The blonde walked over to them after pushing through a crowd of people, some spiked punch occasionally getting spilled on him.

"Guys.. I need your help" Ludwig said.

"Hold on, one second" Gilbert answered, holding up his index finger. There was fog coming from the fog machine, making the lasers/lights more noticeable and cool-looking.

"No, I need you to come now! It's important!" Ludwig shouted, pulling the two away from the girls.

"What was that for?!" Ludwig's silver-haired brother asked angrily.

"Come here" Ludwig said, his eyes full of worry as he headed up the stairs, the two following.

They walked into his parents room and Ludwig pointed at the bed, not really knowing what else to do.

The two others walked over to the bed as Ludwig just stood in the doorway.

"Whoa! Great job bruder! You finally did it!" His brother stated with a smirk. "I never thought it would be with another guy though..."

"No, Gilbert! You idiot! The blood's coming from her head!" Kiku explained.

"Oh.." Gilbert replied, looking at the unconscious brunette on the bed.

Gilbert looked at his brother "Well, what you gonna do about it?" he asked.

Ludwig had started tearing up before shrugging.

"Well, we can't just leave him here! We need to take him somewhere!" Kiku said.

Ludwig nodded in agreement "W-Where?" he stuttered.

"Hey, Gilbert, don't you live by yourself now and have a basement?" Kiku said, looking at the red-eyed teen.

Gilbert nodded slowly before thinking "Okay, let's take her there" he said, glancing at his brother.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter..hope you liked it!**


End file.
